ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fists of Blood
Members of the Fists of Blood are Ken Shiro and Raoh Shiro. Ken Shiro ]] Name: Ken Shiro Former Aliases: Fist of the Northstar, Dark Fist, The True Fist, The Fist Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Height: 6'6" Weight: 260 lb. Appearance: Ken is a mixture of Japanese and Irish decent, extremely built and ripped due to extensive martial arts and wrestling training as a child by his father Ryuken Shiro. He dons a tattoo of a tiger on his left arm and a tattoo of a dragon on his right arm to symbolize balance. Alignment: Neutral - Ken show allegiance when he knows that it will best suit his cause. Raoh Shiro ]] Name: Raoh Shiro Alias: King Raoh; Raoh the Conqueror Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Height: 7'0" Weight: 480 lb. Appearance: Raoh is a mixture of Japanese and Irish decent unbelievably muscular and chiseled for a man his size due to intensive martial arts and wrestling training as a child from his father Ryuken Shiro. He sports a blonde buzz cut, and has a tattoo of a dragon wrapped around a tiger on his right arm and the head of a tiger on his left peck. Alignment: Neutral - Neutral - A firm believer in power and strength, Raoh will do whatever it takes to be the strongest warrior of all. Determined to surpass his own limits, Raoh would let no one stand in the way of his goals. He admires similar striving in other martial artists. Raoh has little tolerance for what he perceives as weaknesses, such as cowardice, compassion, or even friendship (since Raoh also believed in self-sufficiency). Training Ken and Raoh Shiro were both trained by the age of six in the martial arts known as Hokuto Shinken by their father Ryuken Shiro as well as the family style of professional wrestling. Ken later ventured to Canada where he also trained in the Stu Hart Dungeon, while Raoh was know former UFC and Pitfighting competitor. Both brothers did some time in the WEBL as a bareknuckles fighters in the heavyweight division. They would later return back to Japan to study under Kenta Kobashi and Mitsuharu Misawa. Raoh also did personal training with Akira Taue. Strenghts Masters of Double Team and Isolation ''' – In the tradition of many successful tag team siblings i.e. The British Bull Dogs, Hardy Boyz, Edge and Christian, and the Dudleys; the fact that Raoh and Ken are siblings does prove to be a huge advantage in tag matches, especially due to the fact that they’ve trained with one another at such a young age. Ken brings speed and power to the team, while Raoh brings near inhuman strength and resilience. As a tag team they’re undisputedly near unstoppable feeding off of each other’s skills and combining them to isolate and wear down opponents. They’re ability to hit double team maneuvers on command is near flawless as they train together for hours sometimes turning it into a game. Ken having more tag experience then Raoh knows how to strategically tear a tag team apart during a match with both physical and psychological maneuvers stooping as low as using the turnbuckle rope to choke an opponent, while ordering Raoh to agitate the illegal man to distract the referee. Raoh bringing the raw power helps in completely destroying the current opponent in the ring turning the match into a handicap situation, he also works perfectly as a reserve and tied-turner when opponents get the opportunity to isolate Ken, and he manages to break free to tag him. This balance is what has allowed them to be the most dominating tag team to date. Weaknesses '''Isolation– The only key to taking Fists of Blood down, mainly Ken Shiro, though he is an extremely formidable and powerful opponent himself, he does have his limitation i.e. his bad knee as opposed to his older brother, the key to a solid win if at all possible is working Ken over, keeping him AWAY from Raoh, and hoping to score the pin on him. Usually this task is extremely hard to do, also one must remember Raoh has an EXTREMELY short temper, there’s only so much abuse he’s going to standby and watch his younger sibling take before he steps into the ring and wreaks havoc. At that point not even the referee will be able to stop him. Combined Weight 740 lbs. History Family History Fists of Blood comprises of Ken the younger brother to professional wrestler and eldest brother Raoh Shiro, Ken is second older brother to Toki and Kayoken (Twins), Jagi, Yuku (younger sister). Ken Shiro is the 60th master/successor of the art of Hokuto no Shinken handed down by his father Ryuken Shiro. Hokuto Shinken ("North star" God Fist) originated in China 2000 years ago. Due to its extreme lethality, it is only taught from father to son. Only one son can inherit the full knowledge; in a dispute over succession, the losers must have their "fists sealed" (removal of memories, or destruction of their hands). Master Ryuken making a promise to his dying wife promised not to perform such an act to his children, instead chose one son (Ken) to be his successor and taught him the full knowledge of Hokuto Shinken secretly. Hokuto Shinken provides its practitioners with many abilities; most notable is knowledge of pressure points. Striking the correct points can cause such effects as paralysis, blindness, and total bodily destruction. In addition, a normal human can only use 30% of his natural abilities; training in Hokuto Shinken can give access to ones full abilities. The inner secret of the art is an ability to learn the techniques of an opponent after a single battle. Along with this deadly art form the brothers were also taught the family style of professional wrestling a style bone-breaking techniques, vicious jujitsu style submission combined with high impact moves. Ken's History Upon completing his training, Ken ventured to Alberta, Canada where he trained mercilessly in the Dungeon of the late great Stu Hart, with the likes of Chris Jericho, and Benoit. Upon completing his training there Shiro signed up with the promotion under @IW, WCWF in January 2001. There a under looked Shiro fought to make his name in the WCWF pitted against legends like Dangerous Doug Nichols, and fellow rookies like Pyro- Maniac and Gunslinger who later came over from the temporarily closed GWF. Shiro won his first title (WCWF North American title) defeating the legendary Doomsday Machine. Shiro went on to prove himself capture the WCWF Tag title twice (due to a controversial victory between the Ruatan Clan) with his then partner known as the Rage, and their tag team knows as "Fists of Rage". After Rage was fired from the WCWF, Shiro went under the name of the Dark Fist (a dark persona of Ken) where he went on to capture the WCWF Intercontinental title from Doomsday Machine who at the time held it. In time Ken shed the Dark Fist image, and went to the WCWF heavyweight division, where he had two historical battles with arch-rival Pyromaniac (Champion at the time.). Both battles though brutal, but in the end Shiro ended up coming short with the victory both times. At the political closing of the @IW, Ken left with his brother Raoh and opened up a boxing gym in Mount Vernon, and competed in the WEBL boxing association as a bare-knuckle fighter. In early March of 2002, Shiro received word that the WCWF was open under the banner of the UWN (Unified Wrestling Network) under the new name Fallout Championship Wrestling (FCW). Ken returned under that banner a now seasoned veteran and made his debut in the FCW Extreme Division, where he climb the division, and captured the FCW Extreme title and held it for a lengthy 35 days. After that Shiro would go on with his now then partner Truestar of "Fists of Fire" to capture the FCW Tag titles. Ken left his tag partner shortly after dropping the belts feeling he was the only one carrying the team. Raoh's History Raoh Shiro a former UFC competitor and Pit Master Champion in Japan traveled to Canada to the shores of the WCWF to settle a family dispute with his younger brother Ken Shiro. There in a brutal feud they settled their differences one on one inside a Hell in a Cell Steel Cage, which Raoh won. Raoh decided to make the WCWF his home, and compete. His presence was immediately felt as the massive giant took down anyone that got in his path. Raoh would enter the WCWF Extreme Division where he would capture two WCWF Extreme titles and have a memorable and bloody feud with his ex-stable mate of The Dark Riders (former brother-in-law) Scott "The Game" Smith, which Shiro basically dominated match after match. Raoh at the time tag teamed with stable mate Devastation to form the powerful force of the Dark Riders. Big D unfortunately would leave to serve his country in the United Stated Navy, and Raoh would go on to reform the Dark Riders with ex-rival another 7 foot monster by the name of Charon. These two big Goliaths combined brought the WCWF tag division to its knees, and not only captured the WCWF Tag Championships, but went on to @IW worldwide PPV "Overflow" to compete with their counter part champions in the IEW, CWU, and GWF for the coveted @IW World Tag titles. The Dark Riders came out victorious being the first ever newly crowned @IW World Tag team champions in @IW history. Raoh went on that same year to capture and hold for a respectable title reign the WCWF North American title. Upon the sad closing of the @IW due to Black Friday, a man with out a federation Raoh left with his brother Ken and opened up a boxing gym in Mount Vernon, and competed in the WEBL boxing association as a bare-knuckle fighter. In early March of 2002, Shiro received word that the WCWF was open under the banner of the UWN (Unified Wrestling Network) under the new name Fallout Championship Wrestling (FCW). Raoh returned under that banner a now seasoned veteran, and FCW Tag Champion along with his partner Charon made his debut the FCW heavyweight division, there after a brief feud with Pro-Pain proved that he wasn't seasoned enough, and ventured to the FCW Intercontinental division. After dropping the FCW Tag titles, Charon would leave the FCW to go back to the reopening @IW. Fists of Blood History After a brief and disturbing feud with his brother Ken, and basically the entire FCW, which he had betrayed at the time for the Sinister 7, Shiro would reform stable Lords of Darkness, with his former stable mate Devastation, R.M. Masters, Glimmer, and the Shinning. Raoh felt a part of him missing knew that in the end he needed his brother Ken Shiro in order to complete him. After a series of persuasions Ken reluctantly returned to the Lords of Darkness, and former the tag team with his brother Raoh known as "Fists of Blood". The Shiro brothers would prove to be a very formiable tag team as they would capture two FCW Tag Team Championships before the end of 2003. The Shiro brothers would prove that they are the most dominant tag team in probably the entire GWA, when they would defeat the current CWU/ACW Tag team champions Midnight Rising in a tag team champions versus champions match at the UWN’s first Anniversary PPV. While the FCW was on hiatus, Fists of Blood would make the jump to its sister company IEW under the same umbrella. They would capture the IEW Tag titles from a rookie team known as the Extremists, having dropped the titles to the team of the Rollen Brothers on their first title defense. They would later return to the FCW and capture Tag Team titles for a 3rd time in their career in 2004 setting the record for the longest title reign (94 days). After the closing of the FCW, Ken and Raoh would venture to Superior Wrestling Alliance under the Battlefield Wrestling Industries umbrella where they gain success in singles championships, but the SWA World Tag Champions would be the first championships to elude their grasps. At the closing of the SWA, they would then venture to the GIWF (Global Internet Wrestling Federation), they would come up short in the tournament to crown new Tag Champions, and the company would soon go under after that. After that World Championship Wrestling Federation would once again re-open its doors however for a mere short six months, at this time both Raoh and Ken would opt for semi-retirement. Fists of Blood would eventually reform and compete in the newly opened Colossal World Wrestling Unlimited owned by Big John Hawkins which competes on a global scale. They would pick up two World Tag Team championships before the closing for the company after an impressive 8 month span. Opting to work double deals to continue working Raoh and Ken would sign with both Endgame Entertainment Wrestling and Hardkore World. In the EEW the brothers would return to their winning ways picking up singles championship most noteably Raoh, while in Hardkore World they would surmount an undefeated streak while leaving bodies after every match. With the opportunity of Six-Man Tag Gold in Hardkore World, Raoh and Ken elected to add Jagi their youngest brother and still active wrestler to their team. Jagi proved to be a key player in the on-going fued between Assassin Nation and his brothers as a Six Man Last Standing Match would decided the newly crowned Tag Team Champions, Jagi would German Suplex Michael Black 15 feet to his doom through a wood stage near the ring entrance for the 10 count to help crown his older brothers the new World Tag Champions…he reward early in the show, was them helping him capture the Hardkore Nippon Grand Championship he currently holds in a ladder match he wasn’t even in. Due to it being a non-sanctioned match, Jagi is techinically the current champion. Future Goals Fist of Blood still compete in the EEW and Hardkore World. In the EEW they hope to add the World Tag Championships there to their resume, while in Hardkore World they are still the defending Hardkore World Tag Champions. With adding Jagi to their ranks, they soon hope to add the Six Man World Tag titles to their lists of conquests in the near future. Previous Leagues # World Championship Wresting Federation (@IW) # Fallout Championship Wrestling (UWN/GWA) # Superior Wrestling Alliance (BWI) # Global Internet Wrestling Federation # BWI Battlefield Wrestling Industries/originally UWN (Superior Wrestling Alliance) # HardKore World # Endgame Entertainment Tag Team Accomplishments Ken Shiro Tag Team Accomplishments * 2-Time FCW/WCWF Tag Champion (Partner Rage - Fists of Rage) * 1-Time FCW/WCWF Tag Champion (Partner Truestar - Fists of Fire) * These championships along with what he won with Raoh as Fists of Blood makes Ken a 10-Time Tag Team Champion. Raoh Shiro Tag Team Accomplishments * 1-Time FCW/WCWF Tag Champion (Partner Charon - Dark Riders) * 1-Time @IW World Tag Team Champion (Partner Charon - Dark Riders) * These championships along with what he won with Ken as Fists of Blood makes Raoh a 9-Time Tag Team Champion. Fists of Blood Tag Team Accomplishments * 1-Time Hardkore World Tag Champions (Current) * 2-Time CWWU World Tag Champions * 1-Time IEW Tag Champions * 3-Time FCW/WCWF Tag Champions Signature Moves * 'The Scythe (Doomsday Device) -' While Raoh puts their opponent on his shoulders, Ken goes up to the top rope and clotheslines the opponent off Raoh's shoulders and down to the mat. * 'Slam to Hell -' Raoh whips opponent to the ropes, on the return Raoh tosses opponent into the air, and side steps as Ken comes in catching him over his shoulder, and the drills him into the mat with a spinebuster. * 'Dragon Ax -' Raoh locks opponent in a Boston crab while Ken ascends the top turnbuckle. Ken then leaps off the turnbuckle with massive hang time and hits a guillotine leg drop across the back and neck of opponent. Finishers * 'Primary Finisher: Bloody Skull -'''Raoh hoists their opponent up over his shoulder and turns facing backwards to the turnbuckle, Ken goes up to the top rope and jumps off catching the opponent's head for a DDT, while Raoh falls backwards into the mat. * 'Secondary Finisher: Extreme Punishment -''' 'Raoh hoists their opponent up for a powerbomb, as Ken grabs their neck from behind. Both men drop to the mat for a sit-out powerbomb and falling neckbreaker assault. * '''Detonator -' Raoh locks opponent in a Boston crab while Ken bouncing off the ropes comes in and kicks opponent with full force across the side of his skull. * 'Total Annihilation -' Raoh bounces off the ropes nailing opponent with a running lariat, while Ken comes from behind hitting opponent low with a vicious chop block. Category:Tag Teams